


His Son

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if David Marcus joined Starfleet instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



It was the one secret that Jim Kirk kept entirely to himself, the one thing he had never told Spock or Bones.

He had a son. 

They both knew about Carol Marcus, of course – knew that they’d had a relationship and that it had ended because neither was willing to give up their careers. 

Carol had wanted to keep their son with her, in her world, and he hadn’t been in a position to argue. There was simply no room for families on a starship. Carol could have conceivably found a position, but it would have meant leaving David behind. So Jim had agreed to let her make the decisions. Carol had kept him informed, but he had never pushed for more than she was willing to give.

Maybe that had been a mistake, but if he was honest with himself, he had not been willing to do more, had not been willing to sacrifice the thrill of exploration and starship command. He’d loved space and exploration, and all the dangers that came along with it.

Now that his career path had brought him back to Earth, he had hopes of more.

### 

He had been very surprised when Carol contacted him about obtaining recommendations, as David wanted to apply to Starfleet Academy. The hint of frustration was there in her voice, but she couldn’t blame him for having filled their son’s head with visions of glory. Instead, he’d barely had any interaction with David, by her choice. Kirk had been somewhat dismayed to discover that Carol had never told their son who his father was.

In the end, Spock had written the recommendation as David was applying for the science track. Kirk had written an endorsement, but he knew that a recommendation letter from Captain Spock was probably enough. Spock had been favorably impressed with David’s work, and that would carry weight with the Academy. Kirk had been willing to apply a little pressure to the Academy admissions committee, but it had not been necessary.

They had been pleased to accept him.

### 

Kirk had been careful not to interact too much with David during his time at the Academy, afraid that it would be seen as favoritism. Carol had finally agreed that it was time for David to know who his father was after his first year at the Academy. It had been a little rocky at first, but they had finally developed a comfortable relationship with each other.

He had, however, ensured that he would be aboard the Enterprise on David’s cadet cruise.

He was rather looking forward to sharing his ship – no matter who commanded it, the Enterprise would always be Jim Kirk’s ship, except to Scotty – with his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! We weren't originally matched on David, but after reading your letter, that's what came through to me.
> 
> Hopefully this scratches your "AU/fix-it" scratch.


End file.
